


Qui S'Appelle Lafayette??

by SterW



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Bread, Gen, Texting, alex takes the joke very seriously & only speaks in french, everybody decides to prank laf, gwash is confused & wants nothing to do with his weird children, inspired by my group chat, this is a mess™
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-22
Updated: 2016-07-22
Packaged: 2018-07-26 02:16:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7556230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SterW/pseuds/SterW
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>fighting french bread: what is this<br/>fighting french bread: a groupchat<br/>fighting french bread: none of u r me what is going on<br/>fighting french bread: um?? im lafayette???<br/>fighting french bread: no i am<br/>fighting french bread: ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) no i am</p>
            </blockquote>





	Qui S'Appelle Lafayette??

**Author's Note:**

> alex: a.fightme  
> john: johnny boi  
> herc: horse fucker  
> laf: fighting french bread  
> ang: angel  
> eliza: mom friend™  
> peg: margarita ville  
> burr: ay-ay-ron  
> jeff: better than you  
> mads: suffering  
> gwash: gwash

a.fightme created the group BREAD  
a.fightme added: johnny boi, horse fucker, angel, mom friend™, marmargarita ville, ay-ay-ron, better than you, suffering

a.fightme: you guys ready  
horse fucker: hell yeah  
johnny boo: lets do this  
margarita ville: time to suit up fuckers  
angel: wtf peggy  
margarita ville: ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)  
mom friend™: ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)  
angel: not u too  
ay-ay-ron: Why are we doing this again?  
a.fightme: why not tbh  
better than you: ^  
a.fightme: shut up jefferson  
margarita ville: ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)  
angel: where did we go wrong  
mom friend™: but ang.  
mom friend™: ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)  
angel: im gonna scream  
a.fightme: BACK TO THE ACTION AT HAND

a.fightme -> fighting french bread  
better than you -> fighting french bread  
johnny boi -> fighting french bread  
horse fucker -> fighting french bread  
suffering -> fighting french bread  
mom friend™ -> fighting french bread  
angel -> fighting french bread  
ay-ay-ron -> fighting french bread

margarita ville: ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)  
fighting french bread: peGGY

margarita ville -> fighting french bread

fighting french bread added: fighting french bread to BREAD

fighting french bread: what  
fighting french bread: what  
fighting french bread: what  
fighting french bread: what  
fighting french bread: quoi  
fighting french bread: what  
fighting french bread: What  
fighting french bread: what  
fighting french bread: no seriously  
fighting french bread: what  
fighting french bread: what  
fighting french bread: what is this  
fighting french bread: a groupchat  
fighting french bread: none of u r me what is going on  
fighting french bread: um?? im lafayette???  
fighting french bread: no i am  
fighting french bread: ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) no i am  
fighting french bread: why  
fighting french bread: are u doing this  
fighting french bread: Doing what?  
fighting french bread: stop being me  
fighting french bread: no /u/ stop being /me/  
fighting french bread: im lafayette tho.  
fighting french bread: non c’est moi  
fighting french bread: je m’appelle Marie‑Joseph Paul Yves Roch Gilbert du Motier de La Fayette, Marquis de Lafayette  
fighting french bread: this is identity theft  
fighting french bread: this is illegal  
fighting french bread: but im the real lafayette

fighting french bread added: gwash to BREAD

fighting french bread: bonjour mon general  
fighting french bread: hi daddy  
fighting french bread: wtf  
fighting french bread: wtf  
fighting french bread: kinky  
gwash: What is this??  
fighting french bread: THATS WHAT IM WONDERING  
fighting french bread: ce n’est rein  
fighting french bread: a groupchat  
gwash: Who’s who?  
gwash: Who is the real Lafayette?  
fighting french bread: me  
fighting french bread: me  
fighting french bread: i am  
fighting french bread: c’est moi  
fighting french bread: ME  
fighting french bread: me.  
fighting french bread: me  
fighting french bread: me  
fighting french bread: Me.  
fighting french bread: me  
gwash: Goodbye.

gwash has left BREAD

fighting french bread: bye daddy  
fighting french bread: bonne nuit mon general  
fighting french bread: why are you people like this??  
fighting french bread: probs bc Marie-Antoinette laughed at my dancing when i was young  
fighting french bread: !!!!!!  
fighting french bread: U R ALL BEING FRENCH SHOWERS RN  
fighting french bread: GOODBYE U SINNERS

fighting french bread has left BREAD

fighting french bread: lol

fighting french bread: im surprised he lasted that long  
fighting french bread: we’re so mean lol.  
fighting french bread: feench showers???  
fighting french bread: feench  
fighting french bread: feench  
fighting french bread: feench  
fighting french bread: wOW  
fighting french bread: NVM I DONT WANT TO KNOW THEN  
fighting french bread: omg.  
fighting french bread: k i got hw to finish bye bitches 

fighting french bread -> margarita ville

fighting french bread: bye :)

margarita ville has left BREAD

fighting french bread -> suffering  
fighting french bread -> horse fucker  
fighting french bread -> a.fightme  
fighting french bread -> ay-ay-ron  
fighting french bread -> better than you  
fighting french bread -> angel  
fighting french bread -> mom friend™  
fighting french bread -> johnny boi

johnny boi: anyway  
johnny boi: anyone wanna go get dennys??

**Author's Note:**

> so this is my first hamilton fic, plus my first fic in general in years.
> 
> thank u to my group chat family for giving me the idea to write this and being the literal best people ever *purple heart emojis* to u guys and also everyone reading this
> 
> pls check out my actual mom @covetsubjegation and her amazing series The Infamous Story of 'The Squad' and my adorable flower @Rhidde 's fic which is literally our groupchat its great
> 
> remember to drink lots of water


End file.
